Hoses are frequently handled off the side of offshore vessels for the purpose of supplying the offshore vessel with supplies through what are called loading stations. These supplies can simply be liquids such as potable water, oil, diesel fuel, or any of a number of other liquids. Additionally dry powers are handled thru hoses, such as cement, sand, and drilling mud components. Characteristically, when a dry power is to be transported by a loading station, the power is mixed with compressed air as a carrying mechanism, much as tubes are frequently used to carry deposits at a drive-in bank. The primary difference is that the bank deposit is in a specific carrier, whereas the dry powder is simply blown to its destination as a loose powder.
These hoses typically range from 3″ to 6″ in diameter and will usually float. They can be lowered from the side of a first vessel or a dock and can be floated or pulled to a second vessel or dock.
On an installation there will frequently be several loading stations with individual hoses which are specifically assigned for a specific service such as diesel fuel or potable water. Each of these will characteristically have a motor attached so that the hose can be lowered down to the water and retrieved back after the task is done. The provision of individual motors with the associated controls is a significant expense when planning for several loading stations, as well as the accommodations of multiple motors consumes extra deck space. Deck space on a large offshore drilling rig is some of the most expensive “real estate” in the world.
In spite of the cost associated with the present products as well as the real estate consumed by the multiplicity of motors, improvements to this problem have not been solutions to make this type system more compact by allowing the reuse of a single drive motor, but not having a neutral position on the clutching mechanism.